Kitsune no hikari
by Sky-Around
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang angota intel yang berumur muda hingga sebuah kejadian mempertemukan mereka kembali/"KAU"/"Aku minta maaf, Dobe."/Sasufemnaru


Di sebuah gudang, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlalu lalang dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa diantara mereka juga membawa berbagai senjata.

Tak beberapa lama, suara dentingan tembaga pun saling beradu memecah keheningan di malam itu. Diantaranya adalah tokoh utama kita kali ini.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam tengah beradu pukul dengan beberapa orang bertubuh kekar. Badannya yang kecil tidak menjadi penghalangnya untuk mengalahkan pria itu.

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat juga tampak beradu hantam dengan pria berbadan besar yang ada di sana.

Mereka saling memunggungi seolah saling melindungi. Keringat mulai mengalir di tubuh mereka, pertanda mereka mulai kelelahan.

"Kitsune? Kita terdesak sekarang!" ucap pemuda dibelakangnya.

Wanita itu mendesis tidak suka, "Aku tau itu Black" ucapnya.

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi bantuan akan segera datang" lanjutnya.

Sai mendesis tidak suka. Sebenarnya yang dia khawatirkan itu adalah wanita di belakangnya itu, bukan dirinya. Sai tau, bahwa dia (wanita itu) sudah tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Khawatirkan lah dirimu sendiri" guman Sai

"Hahaha.. Seperti kau tak mengenal diriku saja" balasnya bercanda.

Merekapun kembali serius dengan keadaan mereka. Hingga tak lama kemudian suara tembakan pun memecahkan kesunyian pada malam itu.

Suara derap langkah kaki anggota kepolisian pun juga turut serta dalam menghentikan pertarungan yang ada di sana.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, akhirnya bala bantuan sudah tiba. Beberapa musuh yang menyerang mereka pun sudah melarikan diri. Sedangkan musuh yang masih tersisa juga sudah berhasil mereka kalahkan.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Para polisi yang berada di sekitar sana pun segera menangkap musuh yang telah dilumpuhkan.

Para polisi pun juga telah berhasil menangkap beberapa musuh yang berusaha melarikan diri. Meskipun masih ada beberapa diantara mereka yang berhasil kabur.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sai telah berada diluar gudang bersama Kakashi. Dia terlihat kesal dan kelelahan.

"Kalian terlambat 30 menit 28 detik" ucapnya kesal.

"Maafkan kami, tadi di jalan ada kecelakaan jadi kami ha-"

"Jadi kami harus berjalan memutar, dan saat hampir sampai di tempat ini kami melihat kucing hitam. Karena tidak ingin terkena sial kami kembali memutar jalan dan akhirnya kami tersesat di jalan kehidupan. Apa aku benar?" potong Naruto kesal.

Kakashi hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah. Entah kenapa ponakannya itu tidak mau mengerti posisinya sama sekali.

'haah.. Mungkin dia sedang PMS' ratapnya

Sedangkan Sai hanya dapat menyaksikan pertengkaran antara keluarga itu dalam diam. Kemudian dia tersenyum pada kakashi, senyum palsu tentunya.

Mengganggu Naruto yang sedang bad mood sama seperti menganggu singa yang kelaparan. Dan Sai tak berminat untuk melakukannya.

Alasan lainnya, Sai setuju dengan Naruto dalam hal ini. Sebenarnya mereka sudah mencoba meminta bantuan kantor pusat saat mereka menemukan sang tangan kanan bos kecil.

Tetapi telepon pusat entah mengapa sangat sulit untuk dihubungi, Sementara saat itu posisi kami sedang terdesak. Hingga akhirnya kami bisa menghubungi Kakashi.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, waktu kedatangan mereka pun jauh dari apa yang mereka janjikan. Dan itu juga tanpa pemberitahuan apapun.

Sai pun ikut berjalan di belakang Naruto ke arah mobil. Mereka tak perlu lagi berada di sini karena masih ada Kakashi yang dapat menggantikan mereka.

Sai dan Naruto masuk kedalam mobil milik Sai yang berada di depan pohon pinus dekat gedung itu. Kemudian mereka pun pergi menjauh menjauh dari gudang yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi tempat misi mereka kali ini.

°w°

Pagi datang begitu cepat di kota Tokyo kali ini. Gemerlap bintang pun tak lagi menghiasi langit, tergantikan oleh langit cerah berkabut tipis.

Jalan raya pun telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tengah beraktifitas dalam padatnya kota Tokyo. Mulai dari para pelajar, karyawan, pedagang, dan lainnya.

Namun tidak bagi beberapa orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis di sebuah apartemen sederhana.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, kemudian mulai menampakkan iris biru seindah langit saat ia membuka matanya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kiri tempat jam kecil nya yang entah sejak kapan mulai berdering. Dan hari telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 am.

Naruto terbelalak, "Huwaa... Aku terlambat!" teriaknya.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mandi dengan secepat kilat, lalu ia memakai seragamnya dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Jarak antara apartemen dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh hingga ia harus naik kendaraan terlebih dahulu. Dan seharusnya ia bisa sampai dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit dengan berlari.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan dia telah dapat melihat gerbang Konoha High School (KHS) di sana, dan pintu gerbang itu hampir tertutup.

Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya, berharap waktu akan berhenti barang sekejap saja. Naruto semakin dekat dengan gerbang itu, dan ia terlah berhasil masuk saat gerbang itu tepat menutup di belakangnya.

"Haah.. Itu tadi hampir saja" gumannya

Dengan senyum mengembang dia berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah jauh dan dia sudah mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Dobe?"

Naruto menoleh, "Ya.. Teme?"

"Kau dari mana?" kesal sasuke.

Tanpa bertanya pun Naruto sudah tahu bahwa kemarin Sasuke pasti ke apartemennya.

"Misi" jawab Naruto santai.

Sasuke mengendus, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto justru tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengerjai Sasuke.

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kelas dan bergegas masuk dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya

"OHAYOU... MINA... " sapanya

"Hei Naruto, kecilkan suaramu" sungut Neji

"Haah.. Mendokusai"

"Ohayou mo Naruto" jawab Gaara santai

"Ohayou Naru-chan" jawab Kiba genit. Yang langsung saja mendapat date glare secara percuma dari Sasuke.

Dan juga beberapa balas lain dari teman-temannya. Sedangkan Sasuke jutsru terlihat acuh akan kedatangan Naruto

Naruto tersenyum, bukan karena jawaban dari teman-temannya. Tapi karena sifat Sasuke yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun mulai melangkah ke tempat duduknya. Berjalan melewati beberapa bangku dan berhenti di meja ke 4 samping jendela tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke, "Hei... Teme, apa kau masih marah? Jangan kekanakan, Teme!" rajuk Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat se manja mungkin.

Bukannya senang Sasuke justru sebaliknya, ia semakin kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Apa kekasihnya itu tidak bosan untuk mengganggunya

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru wanita masuk ke dalam kelas dan pelajaran pertama pun dimulai


End file.
